Moving lights are generally known in which the light is remotely controllable to allow the light to move to, and hence point at, a number of different locations. The directions of movement of the light is generally referred to as pan and a substantially orthogonal tilt direction. By moving in both pan and tilt, a properly adjusted light can generally move in more or less any direction.
Many features are often placed in these lights, causing different kinds of problems. The complication of these lights also leads to extremely high cost.